


You?

by wouldbflat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, High School, Homophobia, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldbflat/pseuds/wouldbflat
Summary: When born, every person has a timer on their wrist that goes off upon first contact with their soulmate. Some people choose to cover their timers, others don't.Cas had been dreading this day forever.Dean had been anticipating this day forever.Their results are not what they expected.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	You?

Cas slammed his locker shut and turned away, only to be shoved right back into it. 

"Whoops," Michael said, high-fiving his friend Dean. "Better watch where you're going there, Novak."

Cas sighed and just kept walking to class, though not before he saw Dean looking back at him with an almost apologetic look on his face. The locker shoves were so normal that they were practically embedded into his daily schedule. He could almost mark the exact times he felt unfriendly hands on his shoulders. Trying to avoid the bullies, for lack of a better word, only made things worse. Cas knew that from experience.

Today, though, luck was in his favor. He managed to make it to his next class without further incident.

As he sat down in his assigned seat (in the back of the class, thank god), he accidentally caught a glimpse of his timer. The bracelet he usually kept over it must have slipped down when he got shoved! The timer read 01:08:36. _Holy shit!_ Cas thought. _Only an hour left?_ _How did that happen?_

Cas’ parents were firm believers that the timers didn’t determine who you loved, and they taught Cas to think the same way. As he grew older, Cas kept the bracelet over his timer, though now it was for a different reason.

These days it was more and more common to meet your soulmate in high school. Cas didn’t want that kind of pressure. He also didn’t his soulmate to think they loved him because of the stupid timer. Cas wanted his love to be real, not forced by clock.

Cas was drawn out of his thoughts by the teacher clearing her throat to start that day’s lesson. He tried to pay attention, but his focus kept drifting. The teacher’s words went in one ear and right out the other.

* * *

Finally, the bell rang. In a daze, Cas packed up his books and made his way out of the classroom. Thoughts were racing through his head, ideas of how he would meet his soulmate. How would it happen? Would the girl next to him hand him a pencil? Cas hoped not; he made sure to stock up on pencils at his locker before going to his next class. Would the boy in front of him stretch back and accidentally bop Cas’ head? He liked that option better.

Cas was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t see Michael heading straight for him. As the jock slammed his shoulder against Cas’, all of the books spilled from the smaller boy’s arms. Papers spilled everywhere and his pencils were kicked around by the passing student’s feet.

Michael didn’t say anything, just gave Cas a smirk as he walked by.

Cas’ thoughts gave way to embarrassment. He should be used to this by now, but every time it happened, his face burned red as he bent over to pick up his things. Some students gave him sympathetic looks, but he was ignored by most.

Giving up on the scattered pencils, Cas stood up and looked at the nearest clock. Cas cursed; he was late! He started running, hoping that there were no hall monitors that would stop him.

Finally reaching his classroom, Cas blushed as every eye in the classroom turned to look at him. “Nice of you to join us, Mr. Novak.” The teacher said. Cas heard snickers throughout the room. He blushed harder and made his way to his seat. Cas held his head high, though. He wasn’t going to let his classmates belittle him anymore.

That seemed to be a bad decision though because it meant that Cas didn’t see the foot stuck out to trip him. He hit the ground hard, his vision whiting out for a few seconds.

The first thing Cas registered was gasps from his classmates. _That doesn’t make sense_ , he thought. _Why are they gasping? This happens all the time_.

The second thing Cas registered was a ringing sound. He looked around, confused, before his eyes settled in his timer. It was blinking, and the time read 00:00:00!

The third thing Cas registered was Dean Winchester’s green eyes staring at him. Dean must have sensed Cas’ confusion, because his eyes flickered down to his own timer. It was also flashing and read 00:00:00.

 _No_ , Cas thought. _It can’t be him. Anyone but him_.

It couldn’t be Dean, who was best friends with Michael. Dean, who led the football team. Dean, who ridiculed Cas at every chance.

Cas stumbled to his feet and ran out of the classroom.


End file.
